Til I Reach You
by LiveInTheAirSwimInTheSea
Summary: "Nothin' is as it has been, And I miss your face like hell." Newlywed Richard Winters has decided to enlist in the United States Army, leaving behind his beloved wife and the only life he has known.


**Authors Note: **This is a short story I came up with while watching the mini series. I do not own and Band of Brother material just my own story line and characters

* * *

**June 21, 1941**

Her hair was the color of gold that shimmered in the sunlight like the wedding band on her left hand. Her skin was sun kissed from days of working out in the garden, which was one of his favorite times to admire her. Hair pulled back by a rubber band, it cascaded like a fountain of gold along her back. She was clad in a pair of old overalls and a sleeveless button up; it was possibly the only time she wouldn't wear a dress. Her hands were shoved into an old pair of his work gloves as she pruned the rose bush before her.

Richard Winters leaned against the porch of the old farmhouse as he watched his wife work. They had met in '39 through a mutual friend while she was visiting her grandparents. Dick knew than that love at first sight was a real occurrence. They spent the summer together, never separating unless they had to. When she left for school in the fall there was a constant stream of letters, and by the time she arrived for Christmas he had scrapped together what little money he had and bought a ring. They were married a year later the day after his graduation and had been in pure bliss ever since.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Ellie Winters gave her husband a look of annoyance as she snipped off the last wilted leaf.

"Just admiring the flowers," Dick said sheepishly. She gave him an eye roll and a smile before going back to her work. He pushed off the porch column and strode across the grass to sit behind her.

"You know you are the most beautiful flower in this garden," he stated pulling her back into his lap. She giggled as he squeezed her sides.

"You are the cheesiest person I know and for your information I look terrible when I'm covered in sweat and dirt." Dick smiled and kissed the side of her neck not minding the salty taste that came with it. Never in his life had he displayed so much public affection, but with Ellie it didn't matter.

"For you information you are completely wrong and what do you say we go get you all cleaned up," he said suggestively. Ellie lightly hit his arm in mock surprise.

"Why Mr. Winters whatever makes you think I can be persuaded to do a sinful thing like that?" She shot him a sly smile.

"The simple fact that I have been taking you to bed every night since our wedding day, Mrs. Winters." She playfully hit him once again.

"Well seeing how your parents left for town about an hour ago I'd say we have a little time." Dick jumped up excitedly and swung his wife into his arms before racing up the front steps, planting kisses on every exposed patch of skin he could find.

**August 18, 1941**

"War is inevitable Ellie, and if I volunteer now I won't be drafted later." Silent tears ran down Ellie's face as Dick continued to speak. "It would give us income; I can buy you a proper house when I get out of the service. We won't have to live with my parents!"

Dick held his wife tightly as she continued to sob silently. He didn't want to go into the field of battle but he knew it was only a matter of time before the United States entered the war and he was drafted. He held a secret hope that by volunteering he would gain a shorter time in the service than others.

"I understand," Ellie whispered. "I just don't want to let you go."

Dick's chest tightened at her words and he fought back his own tears. He was always the strong and stoic type, but at the sight of his beloved in tears his veneer was beginning to crumble. Whispered promises of love and safety were made throughout the night as the two held each other close.

**August 20 - 24, 1941**

The next morning Dick whisked Ellie off to Rehoboth Beach, Delaware where they had spent their honeymoon. It was the perfect hideaway for a few days before he enlisted, and spent months or years away from her. The three hour drive was spent in laughter and happiness like the looming date over their heads never existed. They were the typical Ellie and Richard; in love and without a care in the world.

Dick surprised her with the same beach cottage they had spent their honeymoon in; it had used most of his savings. They spent their days lying in the warm sand and spent their nights in their own warmth making love over and over.

On their last morning Dick awoke to Ellie's bare back exposed as she slept on her side. He ran his fingers across her shoulder blade and up to her neck. She stirred slightly but did not awake. He inched closer to her body and replaced his fingers with his lips. Nuzzling her hair he began to drop open mouth kisses along her neck while running fingers a long her stomach.

His mind flashed to a day when her stomach would be much larger and his child resided inside. He imagined how she would be a wonderful mother to their children and he said a silent prayer to god that he would be there to see it.

"Darling," Ellie mumbled sleepily. "I really don't think I can manage anymore." Dick grinned and held her naked body tighter.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I don't think I could do anything if I even tried. My college workouts didn't even wear me out as much as you do." She giggled and playfully pinched his side.

They spent the rest of their morning quietly in bed and then in a steaming bath where they were able to manage another passionate moment. Neither wanted their vacation to end, knowing what was waiting for them back in Pennsylvania.


End file.
